Speak now
by duckmadgirl
Summary: short one shot if Jim and swain had survived one perfect day Speak now or forever hold your peace. the words that everyone dreads at weddings. Kates wedding to Jim will anyone speak now or forever hold their peace


**a short based on the film Maid of Honour and Taylor Swifts Song Speak now. hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. **

Mike walked in to the little church. Finding a place near the back he sat down, hidden out of sight as he wasnt really suppose to be there but he couldn't let her do this it wasnt right. The crew of Hammersley were sat right at the front smiling and talking . it was a exciting day one they had all been waiting for. Kate had been so glad when Jim and swain had made it off the boat having stopped it from blowing up and saving the port. He could see Jim standing at the front in his green smarts looking round waiting for Kate.

The organ began to play Wagner's bridal chorus and the bridesmaids , Nav and 2 others that he had never met who must have been related to Jim ,began walking down the aisle in floor length moss green ballgowns. Nav was not smiling unlike the others, green was not her colour especially the green of the SAS.

Kate followed walking slowly down in a very frilly gown that looked like some sort of pastry. It had a high neck line and frills all down the front , With a army green sash around her waist It didn't actually suit her. She had flowers woven in to braids in her hair making it look like some sort of birds nest.

The preacher walked towards them both welcoming everyone talking about the love between them both and how they had overcome a lot to be at this point today with their jobs in the defence force and recent events with the attacks on Cairns harbour and the naval base. Mike sat listening, Jim had only known her for 5 minuets really how could he really know her. The whole day looked more him than it did her.

"...Speak Now or for ever hold your peace..." the preacher called

The room fell silent as it always does at every wedding , the hope that no one says anything . mike stood up, the whole church turned looking at him. Moving out of the pew and standing at the top of the aisle . Kate span around, mike didn't dare look around with dirty looks from all directions especially from Jim's Family.

"Kate. Don't do this please. I have been lying to myself for years ever since you first came on to Hammersley. I love you and I have since we very first met at Watsons bay. I know I messed up. More than once . But don't say yes. I just..." he stammered looking directly at her. Turning he headed for the door, he wasnt getting anywhere, he had lost her to the better man.

He had just reached the door when he heard a ruffle of Kate's dress

"Mike!" Kate called running back down the aisle towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. Looking back at the top at the alter Jim looked at his bride. It was clear that he had lost her. Walking up behind her she turned.

Kate turned to Jim who was now stood behind her. "I am truly deeply sorry but I cant do this..." she eased the diamond off her finger, holding it out to him. " I don't expect for you to forgive me but you deserve someone who loves you with all their hearts. You are the perfect man, just not the man for me" they were joined by Nav and the rest of Hammersley's crew

Jim took the ring from Kate looking at it. Its not how he imagined the day ending but it was clear that he would never stand up against Mike Flynn. He had seen it before but convinced himself that she was over Mike and she loved him. He turned to walk back up to his family to explain what was happening and that the wedding wasnt going to happen. One of the bridesmaids that was Jim's sister whispered something in to his ear he nodded in agreement before punching him straight on the nose. Sending him to the floor. The crew of Hammersley all gathered round making sure their captain was alright. Kate knelt to the floor holding mike to her.

Kate stood smiling looking at mike. she was in a floor length elegant white satin gown, he was in his winter navy blue smarts.

"I do" she smiled

"Mike do you take Kate to be your lawful wedded wife" the navy Chaplin turned to look at him

"I do" he smiled at her

" I now pronounce you man and wife and you may now kiss your bride"

Leaning in mike pulled Kate close kissing her. He had finally married the woman he loved.

She turned to him smiling "I was so glad you were there when they said speak now"


End file.
